The Cursed Lands
by Ancient Melody
Summary: Its been 4 years since Link and Tetra left to find the land for New Hyrule, so far no luck... Until they come across a beautiful land, a cursed land. What will become of them when they crash land on this seemingly beautiful landscape?  Warnings inside
1. Birthday Disaster

~ 4 ~

_**Authoress Note: **__This story will be rated M for language, blood, and sexuality. Either than that, enjoy! Oh, and I do not own the Legend of Zelda games, just this story line to this story. Comment if you please!_

Chapter 1: Birthday Disaster

Link took a step out onto the deck of the ship, taking in a big breath of the morning sea air. His almost golden blond hair was tasseled and curled at the ends, indicating it has been awhile since he had cut it. His greenish blue eyes were tired, with light bags underneath them. The teenager himself let out a huge yawn before glancing over at all of the crew members on the deck.

"Link, you're not wearin' pants again…" said Gonzo, the tall pirate whose chest hair resembled a sort of curl. It was unusual to see hair grow in such manner…

The adolescent looked absently at the voice who said that, blinking a moment before peering down on himself. Indeed he wasn't, he just had on a pair of boxers and a tank top that had a rip in it.

"Oh shit! I mean-crap! I'll be right back!" the blond haired boy yelled out before quickly making his way back to the cabin and his room. But Gonzo slapped his forehead in shame, saying on how he needs to pay attention more and how bad of a sailor's mouth the poor teen was getting.

Gonzo is a tall, muscular man in his early thirties. Hair tied back underneath his red bandana, a nose often as red as an apple. He may have looked menacing, but underneath that tough exterior was a soft hearted boy who cared deeply for his crew. But especially for Tetra. He had a thing for Tetra, despite the fact that she was a princess and only seventeen years old. No one on board quite understood this attraction, except for one youth in particular; Link.

Link ran into his cabin room and immediately began to dig furiously through his clothes. He found a clean green shirt that exposes part of his chest, a pair of light brown pants (they were once white) and his usual brown leather boots. He got dressed as quickly as possible, knowing that at anytime-

"You forgot to get dressed again, didn't you?"

The oh so familiar voice caught him in mid pant leg pull and he simply ignored her. He wasn't happy with himself, since this was like the third time this week he has done that. But Link himself felt off track… like he was missing something but he didn't know what.

Tetra was seventeen, a young beauty with tanned skin, sky blue eyes and her hair firmly on the top of her head in the shape of a swirl. She wore a denim jacket with a pink tank top underneath and a pair of ripped shorts that ran down to about her lower thighs. Around her neck she wore a red bandana, the same one she has owned for years and rarely washed. On her feet, she wore some old sandals, a pair of her favorites.

"Ahh, no I didn't… I just got a stain on my last pants…" he lied nervously as he began to pull on his leather boots.

"Sure you didn't, Hero Boy." She mocked and stepped out of his room, heading towards the deck of the ship. Link growled in annoyance as she left.

Link was used to this type of treatment, being called Hero Boy for the past four years. Ever since he saved Hyrule from Ganon's reign, Tetra found it necessary to call Link by this nickname. But he would just call her Princess when she did so anyways, but she hated that title. She wanted to forget that incident from under the sea, and go back to just simply being Tetra. But in Link's mind, she was still Princess Zelda, whether she liked it or not.

Finally completely dressed and ready to go, Link dragged himself out onto the deck to be greeted by a devilishly grinning Tetra and Niko. (Niko is a short man only tall enough to be a child's size and he was the ship's swabbie.) Link frowned. Knowing immediately what to do, he turned around and headed back inside, going straight to the ship's cellar.

His usual job consisted of clearing the cellar of any possible rats or making sure known of their food was spoiled. If there were any spoiled food, he was to take it and dump it over deck then scrub the floors where ever it was needed. On occasion, he got the job of carrying crates and barrels to the cellar and organizing them according to whether it was food or rum.

"Link, wait." Tetra's voice said. He turned around immediately to see Tetra holding something in her hand behind her back and she had a sly grin on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Guess what day it is,"

"Uhh… June 1st? Oh wait… No!"

"Yep. Happy Birthday, Hero Boy!"

Link went to move out of the way, but he was too late. Tetra swung her fist directly at him, landing a clean hit to his left shoulder. This was a typical tradition for the pirates to do on someone's birthday; a punch in the shoulder, and some rum to celebrate.

"So, you gonna try some rum this year? Since you chickened out and all last year…"

"I did not chicken out last year! I just didn't want any…"

"Yeah, well you do know that sixteen is the legal drinking age and all. And now you're seventeen. C'mon, drink with us!"

Link sighed, and took the bottle of rum that Tetra held in her other hand and uncorked the top. He looked at everyone on the ship, who were all staring at him eagerly to drink. The only person that wasn't there was the guy who was steering the ship…

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" the crowd of pirates cheered Link. Link shrugged, thinking 'Not gonna hurt anything, right?' and took a big swallow of the alcohol filled liquid. He cringed at the honey sweet, but strong flavor. "Whoa…" he said and the crowd cheered. And just like that, the crowd began to sing the familiar birthday song of the pirates.

"_Scurvy dogs are we, stayin' up for a day or three, drinkin' rum, havin' fun, living our lives on the sea .Years go by, days do fly, but every year we are strong and free. Happy birthday, Link buddy!" _

Link laughed at the quite unusual birthday song, even though he has been sung to every year for the past four years he had been stuck on this ship. He still remembers when he first joined them in order to search for the land for New Hyrule… he had just turned thirteen at the time and they welcomed him with the pirate version of the Happy Birthday song. He was weirded out at first, but soon he found it funny.

Gonzo came up to Link after the crowd cleared up and slung a single arm over his shoulder. Link noticed now that Gonzo wasn't much taller than him, maybe by two or three inches at best. After all, shortly after Link turned fourteen (about a month or two later) he began growing like a weed. He went from five feet tall to five nine in just three years. Maybe it was the whole 'puberty' thing his grandma told him about, because he began to notice other obvious changes as well. But the thing that shocked him the most was the obvious voice change and cracking.

The first thing Gonzo said was; "So… Have you had sex yet?"

"W-what?" Link stuttered, giving the more muscular man a shocked look, eyes wide.

"You heard, boy. So?"

"No…"

Gonzo laughed suddenly, and Link frowned and looked away. Link knew this himself; he had bad luck with women, especially when it came to ones like Tetra.

"Why not? A lot of us got laid last week when we stopped at that little island and got drunk. (Although Miss Tetra was terribly mad…) So why can't the macho Hero of Winds get himself a girl?"

Link thought about this for a second and began to wonder. Why couldn't he get himself a girl? Was he too chicken? Was he too shy? Or maybe it's just because he don't know how to get a girl… he just didn't know. But just the thought of getting himself a girl to sleep with gave him a huge grin and a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Everybody, Land ho!" brought back to reality, Link swung his head around to the front of the ship to see a huge land mass appear out of the morning fog. He threw off Gonzo's arm from around his shoulder and ran to the front of the ship where the mast was. Up ahead, was the most hopeful thing Link had seen in years.

Land jutted up from the waters, trees and mountains, and hills. A lush green landscape was what first caught Link's attention, along with the mountains that were surrounded by thin clouds. He could hear signs of possible animal life, the tweeting of birds. At this moment, he became filled with hope.

"Could this be it? Could this be the land we have been searching for…?" Tetra's sweet but rough voice asked from beside him. Through all of the examination, he had not noticed Tetra come up and stand beside him.

"I don't know. We need to land and check it out," Link said enthusiastically. Everyone agreed of course and began looking around the area for a safe place to successfully land their boat.

The search continued until this happened;

The ship began to rock dangerously from side to side as the waves suddenly began to pick up. The air currents were impossible to control, even with the Wind Waker that Link had. The clouds became dark and eerie, indicating that a storm was moving in, and fast! Everyone on the ship began to panic the sudden weather, and the man steering the ship yelled out; "Brace yourselves everyone! We're gonna crash land!"

And he was right. Within the next instant, the storm became increasingly violent and the ship hit a wave large enough to sink an island, heading nose first into the water. The last thing Link remembered before heading into the water was grabbing tightly onto Tetra's hand…


	2. Welcome To Paradise

_**Authoress Note: **__Thanks to Chesta1892 and VictorShayatu for the positive feedback and for being my first reviewers! They gave me another reason to continue writing this story. By the way, I will add more to it, it's just that my first chapter is almost always the shortest. Anyways, enjoy! Comments/reviews appreciated. Oh, and I do not own the Legend of Zelda games._

Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise

Sand and debris was everywhere. Pieces of wood from the ship were scattered, along with salvageable items like swords and a few un-busted rum bottles. The beach itself was torn apart since it was filled with things that did not belong, including only a couple of the ship's previous passengers.

The warm grainy sand was stained red with blood were Link was lying. His leg, unfortunately, was torn open just below the fold of his knee on the back of his left leg. The life sustaining liquid pooled all around his leg as he finally managed to gain consciousness. Not to far from where he was lying was a bloody piece of a wood fragment. This was what most likely tore up Link's leg like it did.

Next to him laid a tired teenage girl; Tetra, who still held firmly onto Link's hand. But her grip loosened as soon as she began to gain consciousness once more. She opened her eyes with a start, a face and head full of sand. She grossly spit out the sand she had in her mouth and sat up in her spot, letting go of Link's hand in the process. The pirate girl looked to her left, where a sleeping and deeply wounded Link lay, face first in the sand. She noticed almost immediately the huge gash of blood on his leg. She hesitated a second and began to shake the boy desperately.

"Link, wake up! Link!" Tetra yelled out, shaking him by the shoulder. Realizing that it wasn't working, she gave him a swift smack to the back of his head.

Link woke with a start and a gasp, and immediately let out a loud yell. The pain from his leg was getting to him now and he could feel the crippling pain shoot up his leg and through his body.

"Holy shit that hurts!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, sitting up to cradle his leg and the gash that was still bleeding profusely. There were some dried blood as well, indicating that it has been at least a couple of hours since his leg was violently cut open. Tetra panicked slightly and began digging through her pockets to see if she still had everything. Finally, she found was she was looking for; a red potion.

She handed it over to Link, who at first refused to drink it. He hated the bitter, nasty medicine taste that it left in his mouth, but it was a quick fix when it came to easing pain.

"Eww, I don't want that!" he complained at first. But Tetra uncorked it and made him drink it. He gagged but it immediately began to take its effects. The pain began to calm down, and the bleeding slowed a bit, but not enough to stop blood loss.

"You dick head! Stay still for I can help you!" Tetra took off the red cloth around her neck and began to wrap Link's wounded leg as gently as she could manage. Link shrieked once in pain, put Tetra simply yelled at him to calm down and don't move. This time he listened, although he did not want to.

"Gee, Princess. You got one hell of a bad mouth," Link said, but in a playful manner as Tetra finished wrapping his leg.

"Shut up, Hero Boy. I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean I have to act like one. I'm still a pirate ya know,"

With his leg wrapped up in the cloth, he brought himself to his feet but groaned as some pain traveled down his leg again. He cringed at the pain a bit, but attempted to walk. His leg ached with pain, but he figured that he would manage to survive.

"Can you walk ok?" Tetra asked, watching him wobble around a bit.

"I'll manage… Hey, Princess where are the others?"

Tetra looked around the beach to see that those two were the only ones there. The others were nowhere in sight and this disturbed her. She was alone on a beach with Link. This made her a bit uneasy, especially at the thought that Link had held her hand earlier. She blushed and turned away from the wobbling hero, looking around the beach and in the wreckage of the ship. Deciding it may be necessary to carry a weapon, she picked up two scimitar swords and handed one to Link. He took it, figuring that that may be a good idea as well. Who knows what they could find on this unknown island?

"It would be best if we went looking for the guys don't you think Princess?" Link suggested, and Tetra agreed, only to growl when he wasn't paying attention at him calling her Princess yet again. He was not going to let that fact go anytime soon, was he?

Off in the distance was an open field of tall grasses and weeds. Bugs flew around and a few birds landed on the few trees that were scattered throughout the area. Knowing that this wasn't going to be fun, Link frowned at the thought. The guys could be anywhere, but they had hoped that none of them were dead or seriously injured.

Before they had decided to make their little trip into the tall grasses, Link thought that it may be a good idea to take a few rum bottles with them. They may come in handy later on if they do not have anything to drink or no water around. Tetra thought that was a surprisingly good idea coming from the lunk- head of a hero. (Link may be good at figuring out dungeons, but he's not one for common sense a lot of the time.) So with that, they each tucked a bottle of rum in their jackets/shirts wherever they could fit them. Link at this point had secretly wished he still had that magic item bag of his that could hold just about anything…

Tetra was the first to wander off of the beach and into the foreign grasses of this new land, with Link following her with an agonizingly annoying limp that he had going. He didn't like the fact that he had to limp just to walk now, but his leg was too torn apart to attempt a normal walk. This also meant that he cannot run if he wanted too and he quietly wished that they wouldn't run into any danger anytime soon.

The tall grasses were over both of their heads, the blades reaching as far as six, seven feet up. Link found it funny that they were so high, but it was nearly impossible to see what was ahead of them. Link simply followed Tetra, who made a path as she walked ahead of him as she cut down a lot of the blades with the sword she picked up earlier. Link secretly wished that he could have been the one leading the way, letting her follow him… he already felt useless and he did not like that feeling.

Blade after blade she cut down, growling in annoyance to herself about all of the "damn rapist grass", Tetra made sure to glance back at Link to make sure that he was following at a decent pace. He managed to follow pretty well, straying only a few feet behind her. But of course he was used to being injured. During his previous journey, he had the annoyance of breaking a leg once and he had to walk on it like that for almost a week before he had came across a fairy fountain. The fairies there were more than happy to help the Hero of Winds heal his leg. Link now wished that he had a fairy right now to heal the gashed leg he now had.

It seemed as if hours went by before Tetra finally spotted a small clearing to the left of them. It turned out to be a giant pine tree with little to grass underneath it. By this time, the sun started to set, and twilight began to set in. deciding that this was a good spot to stop for the night; they sat down right underneath the giant tree with a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe this…" Tetra mumbled to herself, examining a small scratch on her arm that she had gotten from a plant earlier in the day.

"Believe what?" the seventeen year old hero next to her asked absently.

Tetra frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, in which Link noticed perked up her boobs a bit, but he said nothing.

"The ship crash, losing the guys, your leg, and this shit load of endless weeds we've been going through! I mean hey, this island has promise as far as I can see, but what the hell? Can't we find more people or at least a few of the guys? We've been moving all day and we still haven't found anything! I'm getting tired of this…"

Tetra had a point. They haven't come across any other people at this point, not even a single monster either. It was like this land was empty, desolate. And Tetra and Link were the only ones there. But Link didn't believe that. The guys had to be somewhere on this island, right? Where else could they have gone?

"Well they have to be somewhere right? So-"Link stopped mid-sentence as he felt an uncomfortable feeling welling up in his stomach. He jumped to his feet as quickly as he could manage and knelt over a few feet away from the tree. Right then and there he lost any food that he could have eaten in the past day or two. Tetra cringed at the sound of his gagging and remembered something.

"Link, how much rum did you drink?" the girl asked, watching him gag once more before he handed her a half empty bottle of rum.

"You idiot! No wonder you're sick! You drank a bottle on the ship too before we crashed!"

She was right. He had drunk an entire bottle on the ship before they have gotten caught up in that storm and crashed. It was his birthday after all, and he thought he might as well drink some. But that could have been days ago, they didn't know what day it was.

Link dragged his slightly woozy body to the tree again and plopped down next to Tetra. He said "Why didn't I get drunk then?"

"Ehh, I heard if you drink a red potion after drinking alcohol you won't get a hangover. Maybe it canceled out the effects of the alcohol too?"

"Maybe…" he said tiredly. It felt as if his entire body was forcing him to sleep. He felt like hell.

"I just think that I got sick cause I'm not used to alcohol…"

"You don't look good. Lay down before you pass out. Link!"

Too late. The Hero of Winds passed out onto the ground, head lying firmly on Tetra's lap. She got nervous and gently pushed his head off of her lap and placed it firmly on the ground beneath him. She yawned and looked at the now sleeping hero and smiled a bit.

"Link, you have shit for brains sometimes but I… I don't know what I would do without you…" that was the last thing she said before she too fell into a deep sleep.

That once twilight sky turned into a beautiful starry night. It seemed as if hundreds of thousands of stars filled the black sheet, along with a bright and beaming half moon. Crickets were heard everywhere and fireflies flew around in a beautiful display of light. It was peaceful for most of the night, until a certain blond haired hero woke up to see a head of swirly hair in his lap. He blushed wildly and moved her off of his lap and laughed quietly and nervously to himself. It was almost morning by now; he could see the sun begin to rise over the horizon not too far from where they were sleeping.

He got to his feet as quietly as he could and hobbled his way over to the tall grasses behind the tree. He had a sudden and annoying urge to relieve himself, but he had a bit of difficulty standing as he did so. Having a hurt leg made him feel vulnerable, especially when it took almost ten minutes to figure a comfortable position to relieve himself without it hurting too awful bad.

After he was done and turned around to go back to his spot under the tree, something stopped him in his tracks; a giant beast of a Moblin closed in on Tetra, and was ready to strike down with its large club.

"No, Tetra!" Link's yell immediately woke up the sleeping girl and she rushed out of the way as the club came slamming down onto the ground.

"What the hell?" the girl yelled, drawing the sword she had sitting on her hip.

Link moved as fast as his leg could allow, yelping a second in pain. But soon his adrenaline kicked in at full force and he ignored the pain. He drew the sword he had on his back with his left arm and rushed in on the giant of a monster. He took a swing at its side and hit dead on. The monster stopped for a second, stunned and then took a swing at Link with its club. Link managed to move out of the way in time and Tetra took this moment to take a swing at the monster herself.

Her sword hit cleanly on its right arm, leaving a gash large enough to make it bleed. The monster let out a grueling yelp of pain and went for revenge. Tetra ducked another blow as Link came in and swung at it. But to his dismay, the monster caught the sword in mid-swipe and picked it up with Link still holding onto its hilt. He rose from the ground as the monster took a sudden toss of the sword, sending Link flying into the tree behind them. Tetra saw this and gasped.

"Fuck!" Link cursed as he climbed to his feet again, his back pulsing with pain. He rubbed his sore back for a second before going back to help Tetra in the fight again.

Tetra landed another hit, but barely. It didn't seem to do a whole lot to it though, so she attempted it again, to no avail. The giant seemed to enjoy causing pain to the two teens, as when it finally landed a clean smack to Tetra's forehead it seemed to grin. But the poor girl landed to the ground in a heap, a tear and a spot of blood running down her forehead. She tried to hide the pain, but tears began to run and Link saw this.

The hero didn't like what he saw the monster do to Tetra, so with all of his might, he slammed his sword down on the monster's head with a jump attack and prepared himself for his final blow by jumping back a few feet. And with one swift movement, Link 'ran' in and stabbed the monster through its stomach.

Blood splattered everywhere. Onto Link, Tetra, the ground, everywhere… Only the loud and spine tingling scream of the monster was heard as Link pulled his sword out quickly and kicked it to the ground with his good leg. It fell backwards and landed to the ground in a hard and loud 'thump'.

Triumphant but tired and covered with sticky blood, the two teens gasped in relief. That thing was dead, whatever it was. To them, it looked like a giant Moblin, same skin color and look, only larger with a club and extremely tall and muscular. It also appeared to wear clothes made of leaves and vines, which were now stained with blood.

"What was that?" Tetra asked, leaning over it as she held firmly onto the bleeding gash in her forehead.

"I don't know, a giant Moblin? But whatever it was, it was tough. I don't think I ever fought a monster that strong. At least not in awhile!" Link exclaimed, glancing over to the bleeding princess. When he noticed the huge gash in her head, he stared at her in worry.

"Tetra, are you all right? That gash-"he reached a hand out to touch her, but she swatted his hand away like a fly.

"Shut up, Link. I'll live. C'mon, we need to move before we get attacked again," she said as she sheathed her sword. Link did the same and followed her.

She made a decent point, but Link did not want to see her hurt like she was… it made him feel stupid, responsible for the damage she had taken in battle. How could he be so stupid, letting a girl, no, a PRINCESS fight like that? He began to beat himself up in his mind as they began to walk again.

Shortly after they began to make their way through the weeds again, Link's back and leg began to torture him. Every step he took sent a shock of pain everywhere throughout his body. From his toes to his head, and everything in between ached agonizingly.

He began to wonder if they would run into anyone sometime soon, hoping that they weren't alone on this island… But at the same time, he secretly wished they were the only ones.

"Link, there's someone up ahead. Is that…?"

"Niko?"

_And that ends chapter 2 everyone! What will happen to Link and Tetra? Is Niko alive? Will they find the others as well? No one shall know until chapter 3 is up. I plan to have it up by the end of the week, so hold tight people. Review if you would like, I could always use feedback._


End file.
